


Hairsprays and Pens

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was dared to write this and honestly I had a lot of fun with it. Keep in mind I actually like Twilight...kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairsprays and Pens

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing

When I had first moved to Forks it was not at all like I had expected. Though it was beautiful with its beautiful nature views and charming people. The weather made even the happiest person want to commit suicide. The buildings where all square in shape and built in that old style that screamed to be fixed up and even the stairs in the town hall creaked under the weight of a mosquito. Did I mentioned it rained…a lot.

A week was all it took before I wanted to rip my hair out in surrender. Of course I couldn’t because then I would just look stupid. Don’t need to look stupid on my first day of school because this town was a shit hole. Even walking around in my room was starting to make me sick. My father, the wonderful absent minded man he was, had not bothered to change it from the pale pink wallpaper and teddy bear covered room it had been when I was young. Even my bed was still a twin size and let me tell you sleeping in it hurt. 

Finally it came to the day where I could get out of the house and attempt to find some one who was sane. Climbing into the rickety old truck my father had gotten I hoped it wouldn’t break down on me on the way to school. This thing was so old it should illegal to drive or at least impounded from risk of iron poisoning. The roads where dull and empty and the trees where green with fresh rain falling from their leaves. All in all it was a normal wet morning though the rain had yet to fall.

Pulling into the parking lot I was surprised at just how many old cars and empty spots their were. It was a lot different my old school where everyone drove a sports car or motorbike. Deciding to not dilly dally I pulled into one of the spots that was closer to the entrance. Giving yet another groan as the truck puttered into the spot and died… this was just perfect.

Slamming the door shut I heaved my book bag onto my shoulder luckily it was still light ,because books where not an issue at the moment, and walked into the school entrance and straight into the office. It was surprisingly warm and spacious. With rows of tables to one side as well as a large desk where a plump woman in blue tapped away at her computer.

Walking up I gave my best smile and asked politely, “Hello, I am Bella Swan I was wondering if I could have my schedule?”

I was quickly met with a finger being held up for me to wait. So I stood their tapping my fingers on the desk as the woman continued to type away at the computer. Studying her I noticed that her grey streaked blonde hair was pulled in a bun so tight it made her eyes squint slightly and the woman had to have been wearing pounds of make up. 

Clearing my throat I was once again met with a finger being held up and I growled in disdain. This was so stupid. All I wanted was two minutes of her time. Tapping my fingers even louder I glared at the woman till finally she stopped and turned to look at me.

The woman’s voice was high pitched and whiny, “What can I do for you?”

I smiled and sighed, “Hello I am Bella Swan and I need my schedule”

Blue eyes narrowed in on me and the woman muttered under her breath as she searched through the piles of paper work on her desk. Finally she pulled out a coffee stained manila folder and tossed it at me not even looking my way as she spoke, “Here now go class should begin soon”

What a bitch this lady was. I was actually trying to be polite. Walking off I wondered the halls passing people as they chatted and just stood there. Stepping out into the courtyard I finally noticed that each of the brick buildings had letters on them. Granted they where a tad weather worn but still clearly visible. Heading toward building C I was finally able to find the Biology lab that I had to attend. 

Walking in I looked at the elderly man who stood behind the teachers desk. He was old and hovering over what looked to be our text book for the year. He looked up as I cleared my throat and smiled at me

Deciding to be polite I smiled back and extended my hand, “Hello I am Bella Swann”

The teacher gave a hearty laugh, “Hell Miss Swann I am Mr. Rodgers. Why don’t you take the fifth table near the window. The young man there has no partner.”

I gave a nod and walked over to the chair pulling out my pen and notebook and waited till the rest of the class filed in. I did not have to wait long it seemed before the steady stream of people began to come in and fill up the seats. Of course it wasn’t till someone sat next to me did I bother to pay attention. 

Turning I looked at the guy and frowned lightly. The man was handsome in the face with an average height and build but something was just off about him to her. Not only did his eyes look like he used fake contacts but his hair was like a jelled puff ball and his face was contorted in the look of severe constipation. On top of all that the guy was leaning away from me!

What was with this guy? Turning away from my ‘partner’ I began to listen to the teacher intently. Taking down notes when necessary and when it wasn’t I was clicking it in and out like any bored teen would. Glancing over at my table buddy I was a bit taken aback by his leering eyes that seemed to be staring at me with hunger. 

Inching away from him I looked back at Mr. Rodgers trying my hardest to ignore the constipated rapist next to me. It was music to my ears when I heard the bell ring and even more exciting when I noticed it was a free period for me. Taking off down the hall I walked out of the school and over to the lightly wooded area at the back of the school. It wasn’t raining and it wasn’t crowded with a bunch of teenager that smelled like body odor and cheep perfume. 

Walking a bit deeper into the wooded area I paused when I heard the snap of a twig behind me. Turning I looked around widely trying to find the source for the sound. A rustling of leaves had me turning in the other direction but it wasn’t till I heard a almost hunting like animalistic growl did I reach for the only thing I had as a weapon, my wooden pen I got at the airport and my mini perfume spray.

A blue launched itself at me from the bush to my right and I turned in time to spray the noxious perfume right in my attackers face. I heard a scream of pain and the blue backed off even faster. I grinned at my success that was till I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. Turning I stabbed the pen into the first piece of flesh it came in contact with. 

Backing up a few steps I hit the ground in pain my adrenaline draining as I turned to face my attacker. My eyes widened at the black eyes gelled puff ball boy from chemistry. My pen now sticking out of his forehead and black blood seeped out of the would to drip onto the wet ground. His mouth was open and blood smeared fangs jutted out further than the rest of his teeth and I looked down to see my thigh bleeding from a bite wound. 

Breathing deeply I tried to remember my basic mythology. I was just attacked by a fucking vampire! Slowly my breathing became calmer and though my thigh hurt I knew it could have been worse. Looking at the body once more I notice his fingers where beginning to twitch and I cursed out loud. Digging into my purse I pulled out the only other two things I thought might help in this situation my carry around bottle of hairspray and lighter. 

Holding the lighter in front of the small can I lit it and sprayed. The effect was just what I hoped and the makeshift fire thrower set the body in front of me on flames. I smiled as I heard the vampire let out a scream of pain as his body began to crack and burn like old paper. My poor pen also caught and the smell of burning flesh and hair clogged my nose. 

Eventually I was forced to drop the light and can as they grew to hot to hold and I fell back against the tree trying to clear my nose and lungs of the thick smoke. The vampire had already stopped moving and now all you could see was blackened bones and a skull with its mouth askew from its cry of anguish. I couldn’t stop as my eyes watered and the tears spilled over my cheeks. I couldn’t do anything but cry… I really hated it here!


End file.
